


Professor Croft and the Obelisk of Mars

by PornEater



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater
Summary: For her latest expedition into the Amazon rainforest, Professor Lara Croft requires a travel companion with some rather unusual attributes.She holds a series of interviews in her office at Cambridge University, but only one boy, Davie Davis, is able to measure up to her strict requirements.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Croft and the Obelisk of Mars

Chapter One: Finding the Right Boy for the Job

The summer heatwave that had hit England that August  still  showed no signs of relenting. With temperatures rising to the mid-thirties, and clear blue skies all day long offering no respite from the dazzling sun, it had everyone wiping sweat from their brows and coveting the cool, shaded interiors of air-conditioned homes and offices. Davie Davis was one such overheated citizen of the island nation. As he waited outside his professor’s office at Cambridge University this sweltering Saturday afternoon, anxiously shifting his feet from side to side, he could feel beads of sweat trickling down over his lower back. But it wasn’t only the weather making this seventeen-year-old boy hot and bothered.

Never before had the university’s most famous professor, the world-renowned former Tomb Raider, Lara Croft, invited anyone up to her office for a one-on-one interview, let alone a string of first year male undergrads who had no doubt spent a good portion of the past semester discreetly masturbating under their desks during Lara’s archaeology lectures. But that was exactly what was happening now. A few days ago a mysterious note had appeared on noticeboards around the university, requesting applicants for the position of ‘Research Assistant’ to submit their names, pictures and resumes via email to Professor Croft. Perhaps the most intriguing aspect of the note was its stipulation that applicants had to be ‘1. Male, 2. Freshman undergraduate students, and 3. Under the age of eighteen’ in order for Lara to even consider them for the position.

Understandably, as word circulated on the college grapevine interest was overwhelming. Every straight male on campus who fulfilled the criteria submitted an application, most of them jerking off their rock hard cocks as they clicked the send button on their emails, the desperate hope that they might score some private time with the university’s most lusted-after female faculty member causing several of them to prematurely ejaculate their thick teenage loads all over their keyboards as they did so.

Davie had just spend the past three hours watching a long line of clammy-palmed teenage boys disappear into Professor Croft’s office, each of them emerging ten or fifteen minutes later, red faced, boggle-eyed, and with a visible bulge tenting out the front of their trousers. And now he was alone in the corridor, apparently the last one in line for his interview with Professor Croft.

Finally, the door opened and another frazzled looking male undergrad walked gingerly out. Just like all the others that had gone before him the young boy looked like he had just received a lap dance in a strip club; as he hobbled past Davie the teenager couldn’t help but notice his classmate’s hard-on was straining hard against the front of his jeans, almost threatening to tear its way out through the thick cotton fabric. He didn’t know whether to feel horny as hell or apprehensive about the fact that it was his turn next.

“Mr. Davie Davis”, Lara demanded perfunctorily from beyond the open doorway, “come in and take a seat, please. We don’t have all day”.

Her office was lavishly adorned with the chic, old-world décor characteristic of one of the world’s most prestigious seats of learning. Polished mahogany fixtures and designer black leather furniture complimented the room’s dark oak floorboards and understated central chandelier. An expansive French patio window behind Professor Croft’s large, walnut-wood desk opened onto a third-floor veranda, from which a picturesque view of the river Cam could be enjoyed. All of this was lost on Davie, however, as the teenager’s eyes were drawn magnetically to the sultry curves of Lara Croft’s smoking hot body at the far end of the office. She was facing away from him, bent over slightly at her waist as she filled a glass jug with water from the cooler.

“Just take a seat by the coffee table, please”, Lara said without looking back. “I’ll be with you in a moment, Mr. Davis”.

“Uuuh”, was the only response Davie could muster. Even this short glimpse of Professor Croft’s tight, cock-teasing outfit was already turning his conscious mind to mush.

Her short black skirt was cut several inches above mid-thigh, and its stretchy cotton-like fabric had adhered itself faithfully to every sensuous curve of Lara’s flaring hips and thick, round bubble-ass. As she bent over the water cooler, pushing out her backside surely more than was necessary, Davie could make out the silhouette of Lara’s thong-cut panties tapering down between the professor’s plump buttocks. Below the skirt’s tight lower hemline her lacy black stocking tops were also clearly visible, with just a hint of creamy white skin peaking out where the two garments didn’t quite meet up. Her long, beautifully toned legs were poised to perfection by the three-inch stiletto heels of her patent leather pumps. Lara’s muscular thighs and sculpted calves looked more like those of a professional athlete or a gymnast than a tenured academic; clearly the former Tomb Raider had lost none of her legendary physical prowess since coming to the university about one year ago.

Davie took a seat on a black leather sofa beside a low, smoked glass coffee table, his shorts already starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

“So, I’ve looked over your Curriculum Vitae, Mr. Davis”, Lara started, making her way over to join him. “And I’m sorry to say that you seem singularly ill-suited for the position I have in mind here”.

“What?”, Davie blurted, his heart sinking. “But… but I don’t even know what this interview is about. I mean, you didn’t exactly explain it very clearly in the job ad”.

“Yes, well, we’ll get to that in a moment”, Lara placed the jug of water down on the coffee table, next to two tall glasses, then sat down in a black leather recliner at the head of the table.

She primly pressed her legs together as she organized a few papers on her lap, then sat back and crossed her left thigh over her right.

Davie dry-swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Lara’s long supple legs as the lower hemline of her skirt rode up scandalously high on her thighs. Lara seemed oblivious to his gaze, or at least so accustomed to being drooled over by males of all ages that it no longer bothered her. Without looking up from her notes she slipped on a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses and shifted her hips from side to side, ostensibly making herself comfortable in the deep leather recliner as the teen gawked at her rising hemline. Even as her skirt slid up to reveal Lara’s lacy nylon stocking tops, and then higher still, allowing Davie to catch a glimpse of her flawless white thighs and black garter straps stretched taut over the curve of her hip, she made no move to correct the glaring wardrobe malfunction.

“So according to your resume”, Lara read from the page, “you have limited experience of travel, almost no knowledge of archaeology, beyond what you’ve learned from my lectures… no knowledge of cultural anthropology, a general understanding of ancient legends and myths. Your language abilities are limited to…”, she frowned with disdain, “high school French, and basic Japanese… from watching anime?”

She looked up from the sheets and caught Davie staring at her legs.

“If you can’t come up with something slightly more impressive than these, I hesitate to use the word qualifications, Mr. Davis, then I’m afraid this is going to be a short interview”.

“Well…”, Davie racked his brains, “I-I’m really enthusiastic about your subject, Professor Croft. Like, this semester, I attended all of your lectures. I just couldn’t get enough of your ass… your assured grasp of the subject”.

Lara gave him a dubious look.

“Do you have any experience of navigating or surviving in the South American rain forest?”

Davie’s mouth worked, and then he remembered something. “Yeah, I sure do! I mean, I’ve seen a bunch of episodes of Bear Grilles, does that count?”

Lara shook her head.

“Have you ever been in a life or death situation?”

Davie blinked, feeling the opportunity of a lifetime slipping away fast.

“Kind of feels that way right now, actually”, he joked half-heartedly.

“How would you describe your current sex-life?”, Lara shot back. “Active, highly active, slightly active, inactive, or masturbation only?”

“Wait, what?!”, Davie blurted. “Did you just ask me if I jerk off a lot?”

“Not exactly”, Lara deadpanned, “but while we’re on the topic, you can answer that question too. How often do you masturbate, Mr. Davis? Once a week? Two times a week? Everyday? Or several times each day?”

“Err…” Davie could feel his face turning red, along with his cock pulsing against the front of his jeans. “I’m not really sure if I feel comfortable answering that”.

“Several times each day”, Lara muttered, ticking a box on her sheet.

“Wait, I didn’t say…”, Davie started.

“It’s true, though, isn’t it, Mr. Davis?”, Lara fixed him with a knowing look, and Davie’s indignation crumbled in an instant.

“Yeah”, he admitted. “It’s true, I guess. But why are you…”

“Just answer the questions, Mr. Davis”, Lara spoke over him. “You’re doing well, so far. Approximately how long can you last before… ejaculating in an average masturbation session?”

She uncrossed and then recrossed her legs with languid movements that made Davie’s cock twitch. The teenager could have sworn he caught a glimpse of lacy black satin at the innermost juncture of Lara’s flawlessly smooth, cream-white thighs.

“Well, I…”, his eyes began to wander over the professor’s beautiful face as his embarrassment gradually turned to arousal. “I, er…”

The twenty-nine-year-old professor was even more stunning in person than in the thousands of pictures Davie had amassed of her on his laptop hard drive. Her long, thick, chestnut-brown hair was pulled back into a rather severe bun behind Lara’s head today, but that only served to accentuate the classically beautiful contours of her cheekbones, the sweeping aristocratic lines of her jaw, and her slender, swan-like throat. Her skin seemed to possess an almost incandescent quality that suffused Lara’s face with warmth worthy of an A-list Hollywood actress in her prime. Even without any foundation or blusher on her cheeks her complexion was the very definition of peaches and cream perfection. Her sensuous, naturally pouting lips looked glossy and wet beneath a tastefully applied coat of dark red lipstick. And her large, characteristically sharp hazel eyes were rendered all the more alluring by a subtle hint of soot-black eyeliner, with barely a touch of mascara to compliment their long natural lashes. The effect was hypnotic, and Davie could feel his mind beginning to buckle merely from being in the presence of such a specimen of feminine sensuality.

“Mr. Davis?”, Lara raised her eyebrows. “Are you going to answer my question?”

“Uh, yeah”, Davie shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. “How long can I last? Well, honestly, Professor Croft, I usually like to jerk off for a real long time, like maybe three or four hours, or more. I’ll have to admit, I’ve stroked over pictures of… well, you for like five, six hours non-stop some nights”.

“That’s good, Mr. Davis”, Lara said in a soothing tone. “No need to feel embarrassed. It’s perfectly natural for a boy your age”.

Davie licked his lips. They were dry as old leaves. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Did he just admit to jerking off over his teacher for six hours at a time? He knew it was cringeworthy as hell to say something like that, but for some reason he just couldn’t help himself. I was like Lara’s beautiful eyes, along with the words formed by her sensuous ruby lips, were slowly stripping away his free will, compelling him to answer truthfully.

“You’ve never been with a woman before, have you, Mr. Davis?”, Lara asked.

Davie shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Uh, you mean, like, in the same room?”

“I think you know what I mean”, Lara’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Well, sure”, he mumbled breathlessly, “there was that one time with, er… which was just so good. And then, you know, several times with…”, he paused, realizing how pathetic he sounded, before admitting: “N-no, I’ve never really, you know…”

“That’s fine”, Lara nodded, ticking another box on her sheet. “To be honest with you, Mr. Davis, I was rather hoping you hadn’t”.

She paused for a moment, fanning her neck with an open palm.

“Is it just me, or does it seem to be getting a little warm in here? Would you mind if I… take off my jacket?”

“Uhh, okay…”, Davie ventured. His heart was beating a mile a minute now, an almost sickly sensation of arousal burning in the pit of his stomach. His hands were trembling.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lara as she deftly undid the three buttons of her black linen jacket, and then shrugged it back over her shoulders, allowing the tailored garment to slide down her slender arms before folding it neatly and placing it on the coffee table between them”.

“Oh, fuuuck…”, Davie whispered under his breath.

Underneath the jacket Lara was wearing a white cotton tank top that clung to the curves of her luscious torso painted-on tight. The Tomb Raider’s full, 36-DD-cup breasts filled out the front of the garment to incredible effect, stretching the taut fabric almost to breaking point, and its plunging U-shaped neckline left very little to the imagination indeed as it showcased a deep valley of Lara’s buoyant white cleavage. The veritable icing on the cake, however, which, when Davie noticed it, caused a hot spurt of jizz to ooze gelatinously from the eye of his cock, was the very apparent fact that Lara was not wearing a bra underneath. Not only could Davie’s eyes trace every luscious curve and heavenly bulge of Lara’s full, natural tits beneath her white cotton tank top, but he could also clearly make out the light pink bumps of her nipples as they stood to attention beneath the single thin layer of semi-transparent fabric.

“Ahh, that’s much better”, Lara sighed, arching her lower back and stretching out her spine. With her hands braced on the tops of her buttocks, she closed her eyes and pulled her shoulders back, apparently unaware that Davie was staring at her straining tits like a hungry dog eyeing two prime cuts of veal. Another couple of seconds and he probably would have started drooling.

“Well, I can tell you this, Mr. Davis”, she said, finally laying down her paper and pen. “There’s good news and there’s bad news. Which would you like to hear first?”

“Uuhh”, it took Davie a few moments to understand language again. “Good, I guess”, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Very well”, Lara folded her hands on her knee. “Of all the applicants I’ve seen today, it is my considered opinion that you are the most, again I hesitate to use the word qualified, but at least the least… repulsive potential candidate, shall we say”.

“Uh, thanks?”, Davie ventured.

“You’re welcome”

“And the bad news?”, the teen asked tentatively.

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourself”, Lara replied. “You’re looking a little overheated there, Mr. Davis. Perhaps you’d like a nice, refreshing glass of water to cool you down before we continue?”

She was right, Davie realized. The inside of his mouth currently had the consistency of glue. He picked up one of the glasses from the coffee table and was about to start pouring himself some water when Lara stopped him.

“Here, allow me”, she offered, rising to her feet and coming around the table to pick up the jug.

Davie held out his glass, and Lara leaned forward as the clear glass clinked against its rim.

“Hold steady now”, she breathed, and Davie caught the scent of her perfume. Subtle floral fragrances. Undertones of vanilla and dry sandalwood. A hint of warm female skin moist in the summer heat. It permeated the air between them with the rich, sensual aroma of Lara’s sublimely feminine presence up close and personal.

As she leaned towards him, carefully filling up his glass with cool clear water, Davie’s eyes were drawn magnetically down from Lara’s face to the incredible down-blouse view of her tits on offer. From this angle, and this close up, the Tomb Raider’s DD-cup melons looked, in a word, perfect. Sumptuously plump and tender, they clung to Lara’s chest with the firm yet voluptuous pendency of two ripe, exotic fruits hanging from a jungle tree branch, separated by a deep valley of soft white cleavage that seemed to disappear down inside her shirt endlessly.

As she leaned further forward, less than a foot away from Davie’s mesmerized eyes now, the front of Lara’s tank top could apparently no longer bear the luxurious weight of her bulging mammaries, and with a fleshy jiggle the Tomb Raider’s taut pink nipple popped up over the top of her vest, her whole left breast almost bouncing free from its confinement as Davie gawked like an idiot, breathing shallow with barely restrained lust. Not that Lara did anything to correct this sizzling wardrobe malfunction, a barely perceptible smirk at the corner of her mouth the only sign that she was even aware of the show she was putting on for the boy before her as she diligently poured water into his glass. In desperate frustration Davie’s balls lurched and sent another heavy load of misfired pre-ejaculate shooting along the length of his shaft to sludge hotly against the inside of his shorts.

The teenager’s hand twitched, causing Lara to miss the glass and spill some water on the front of his jeans.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry!”, she gasped immediately. “Here, let me help you”.

Before Davie could even respond, she had put down the jug and was circling around the coffee table, pushing it back a few inches to give herself some room, and then kneeling down between the teenager’s spread thighs.

Davie slack-jawed. “Oh… my… gohd…”

His mind bubbling over like a pressure cooker stuck on its maximum temperature setting, he watched as Lara snatched a couple of tissues from a box on the coffee table behind her, and then started dabbing at the front of his crotch where the water had soaked in.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Davis”, she peered up at him, gently caressing the teenager’s prominent cock-bulge. “Here you are, generously volunteering your free time for an extra-curricular activity like this, and I go and spill cold water all over your jeans”.

Her slender, manicured fingers tapped and brushed against Davie’s straining package as she patted dry the blue denim fabric stretched taut over its surface.

“And you’re the most promising candidate I’ve had all day, too”, Lara cooed apologetically, her big, hazel eyes holding Davie’s gaze like an iron fist wrapped in velvet. “There must be some way I can… make this up to you, Mr. Davis?”

Davie’s cock strained hard against the front of his jeans as Lara’s softly teasing fingertips found its bulbous head, where coincidently the majority of the water had landed, and she set about patting it dry with a fresh wad of white tissues.

It was quite clear to Davie now that Professor Croft was trying to seduce him. As dumb and sexually inexperienced as the teenager was, he had enough common sense to at least recognize that glaringly obvious fact. And this realization allowed him to recover at least some small measure of self-composure. Apparently, as unlikely as it sounded, he was in possession of something, of some quality or some ability, that Professor Lara Croft wanted, perhaps even needed, and that put him in a position of power, kind of. There were about a hundred questions Davie wanted to ask the beautiful woman currently kneeling between his legs, teasing the head of his cock with her manicured fingernails as she pretended to dab dry his jeans. But only one of them really mattered at this point.

“W-what do you want from me?”, he managed to stammer out. “What is this all about, Professor Croft? I’m… I’m just really confused right now”.

“Of course”, Lara soothed. “That’s quite understandable. Allow me to explain”.

She snatched a few more dry tissues from the box on her lap and continued to gently pat and caress Davie’s straining cock bulge as she spoke.

“You see, I’ve been doing some research into the whereabouts of an ancient Grecian artefact called The Obelisk of Mars. Actually, it predates the ancient Greeks by perhaps several thousand years if my sources are reliable”.

Her fingertips brushed against the underside of Davie’s taut cock head beneath his jeans, causing the teenager to inhale sharply and groan with frustration.

“Ohh, sensitive, aren’t you, Mr. Davis”, she smiled up at him. Focusing on the same spot, she quickly flicked her fingernails back and forth a few times, drawing another desperate gasp from Davie, then continued using the tissues to gently tease and caress his cock to pulsating hardness.

“Well, according to my research”, she continued, “the Obelisk’s current resting place is somewhere deep in the Peruvian quarter of the Amazon Rainforest. I’m currently organizing a small expedition to track down its precise location. I want to retrieve the artefact for my own private collection, you see”

Davie’s eyes were locked on Lara’s long, slender fingers as she continued to tap and probe his straining cock bulge - ostensibly soaking up the water in his jeans with the tissues in her hands, but really just torturing the teenager with an incredibly frustrating cock teasing session that had him perpetually on the brink of orgasm. It seemed like she knew exactly how far she could push him with her light, mock-innocent touch, caressing almost the full length of his imprisoned rod as it lay along the inside of his thigh, teasing and grazing her fingernails around his swollen, cum-leaking glans until it tingled with the onset of orgasm, before cruelly pulling back, denying Davie his climax and leaving him desperately yearning for more. She had the young boy’s undivided attention, that much was certain.

“My preparations have run into something of a hiccup, however”, she continued. “It has come to my attention that the tomb in which the Obelisk of Mars is housed requires a rather… unusual offering”.

“Wh-what kind of… offering?”, Davie managed to gasp out.

“Well, for reasons we don’t really need to go into right now, Mars, the god of war, has always been cast as something of a polar opposite to his consort-goddess, Venus, or Aphrodite as the Greeks called her, the Ancient Grecian deity of female sexuality and love. So in order for a woman, such as myself, to gain entry to his sacred temple I must make an offering of, and I quote from the translated Old Greek scriptures here, ‘the virtuous seed of an uncorrupted male, not yet come of age, with a virility of no less than four palms in length, and a volume of fecundity of at least half a Roman sextarius’”.

“Huh?”, Davie slack-jawed.

“It’s not essential that you understand the details, Mr. Davis”, Lara stated firmly, easing her palm further down between Davie’s legs and cupping his balls. 

She pretended to be soaking up the water that had trickled down between his thighs to dampen the sofa’s creaky black leather, but was actually just giving the teenager a nut-bustingly firm balls massage, squeezing his filled-to-capacity testes so hard that another several healthy ropes of scalding teen pre-spunk jetted from the eye of his cock to further besmirch the already sodden insides of his shorts. Lara cradled Davie’s trembling orbs in the palm of her hand and fondled them for several long moments, apparently estimating the size and capacity of the teen’s oversized scrotum, before raising her eyebrows in approval, perhaps even slight surprise. The seventeen-year-old boy was apparently packing quite an impressive pair between his legs.

“In terms that you can understand, Mr. Davis”, she continued, “you’ll have to fly with me to Peru, hike through the Amazon Rainforest for a couple of days by my side, and then, when we arrive at the lost Temple of Mars, you’ll allow me to… extract an appropriately sized offering from you. That will be the only way for us to gain access to the tomb where the Obelisk of Mars is purported to have been buried”.

“And by extract an offering”, Davie asked, beginning to like the sound of this, “you mean, you’re going to, er… you know…”

“Yes, Mr. Davis”, Lara sighed, exasperated by the boy’s immaturity. “I’m going to suck your cock, stroke you off, let you fuck my tits, I’ll even let you slide your erection back and forth between my buttocks, if you like”.

“Fucking sweet”, Davie grinned. This was getting better by the second.

“I’ll do almost anything you like”, Lara continued. “Short of actual penetrative sex, or course”.

“Whuut?”, Davie whined. “Why not?”

“Haven’t you been listening to a word I’ve been saying?”, Lara huffed. “The ritual requires ‘the virtuous seed of an uncorrupted male’. That means you still have to be a virgin when we get there!”

“Oh, right”, Davie nodded. “Still a pretty sweet deal in any case”.

“So, can I take that as your assent? You are willing to accompany me on this mission?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!”, Davie replied enthusiastically. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

“Very good”, Lara regarded him with a dubious expression. “I suppose”. Had she bitten off more than she could chew here? “But there is just… one more test you have to pass, Mr. Davis”.

Her hand snaked out to Davie’s belt buckle, which they deftly unfastened and pulled loose from around his waist.

“You may not be familiar with the ancient Greek units of measurement that I mentioned earlier, so allow me to translate. Lift up, please”.

Davie lifted his butt up from the black leather sofa, allowing Lara to tug his jeans down past his knees.

“Hmmm…”, she raised an eyebrow at the sizeable bulge tenting out the front of Davie’s white underwear. “A promising start”.

The teenager’s shorts were pulled taut over the top of his straining cock, rising to a height of roughly a foot above his crotch.

“Four palms”, Lara started, “the minimum required length of your virility, so to speak, converts to approximately thirteen inches in the Imperial system, Mr. Davis”.

She wrapped both of her hands around Davie’s cock and gave it a firm squeeze inside his shorts, then tip-toed her fingertips along the length of his shaft, up to his protruding glans, and proceeded to tease and flick at them with her sharp, manicured fingernails.

“Shall we see if you can measure up to the task?”

Davie gulped.

“Yeah… okay”.

Davie’s big, thick cock was in many ways the teenager’s prized possession. He had always taken pride in the fact that his own erect shaft dwarfed most of the guys that he saw in porn online by a good margin. But thanks to his lack of social skills and faltering self confidence, the seventeen-year-old boy had never been able to get himself into a position where a real-life female might have had the opportunity to marvel at his precocious gift - until today.

Lara stood up and turned around. Bending over the coffee table to retrieve something from an armchair on the opposite side, she treated Davie to an incredible view of her plump bubble-ass as she thrust it back into the teenager’s face. Since she had been kneeling down in front of his chair for the past several minutes, the Professor’s tight black business skirt, already scandalously short to begin with, had ridden up over the backs of her thighs and was now bunched up around Lara’s hips, giving Davie an unobstructed view of the lower portions of her thick white ass-cheeks. The Tomb Raider’s seamless black thong had wedged itself deep in the valley of her ass-cleavage, and as she bent further forward, spreading her legs about shoulder-width apart in order to stay balanced on her three-inch stiletto heels, Davie’s eyes widened with wonder, taking in the flawlessly smooth insides of Lara’s thighs, her taut, dimpled buttocks, and the heart-shaped swell of her plump pussy mound, which was barely being covered up by the tiny black crotch of Lara’s thong. Her lacy stocking tops and slender garter straps were digging small indentations into the deliciously thick and supple muscles of her upper thighs. Davie almost pulled out his cock and started jerking himself off right then and there, such was the mesmerising effect of Lara’s cock-teasing lap dance.

She turned back around before he had a chance to, however, a small fabric tape measure and a bottle of lube grasped in her hands.

“Calm down, Mr. Davis”, she soothed the teenage boy, sliding her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, “I’ll help you relieve that pressure you’re feeling, very soon. Up again, please”.

Davie raised his hips up from the sofa seat and allowed Lara to ease his shorts down over his thighs.

“Oh, my”, Lara raised her eyebrows as she dragged the teenager’s shorts down, bending his shaft almost painfully towards his knees. “That really is very impressive, Mr. Davis”.

The base of his cock appeared to be almost as thick as Lara’s forearm, and the shaft barely tapered at all as Lara dragged Davie’s shorts down further. The were almost at his knees before the teenager’s fist-sized protruding cock head slid into view.

“Very impressive, inde… Oh!”, Lara cried out in surprise as Davie’s rigid cock shaft cleared the waistband of his shorts and sprung up like a jack-in-a-box to slap her hard in the face, leaving a hot trail of slimy, off-white, teen pre-jizz glistening on her left cheek.

“Sorry about that”, Davie grimaced. “Didn’t mean to…”

“Quite alright”, Lara replied, looking a little dazed as she regarded the towering pillar of taut pink cock meat swaying to and fro before her. Perhaps she really had bitten off more than she could chew here.

“Well, I think we can safely say that you’re…”, now it was Lara’s turn to dry-swallow, “up to the task, Mr. Davis”.

Reaching out tentatively she wrapped one hand around the base of Davie’s cock, and marvelled at the intense heat and vibrant energy of the teenager’s rigid pole.

“But just as a formality…”, she held up the tape measure in her other hand. “Do you mind?”

“How about you, you know, make sure I’m ready first, Professor Croft”, Davie suggested hopefully, “like, performing at the peak of my abilities, before you take your measurement?”.

“Oh, really?”, Lara gave the teenager an amused look. Like she couldn’t see straight through him. “But, perhaps you’re right, Mr. Davis”, she relented. “The ancient Greek lore makers were notoriously exacting in their written records. I should be equally strict in my preparations if I want to ensure the success of our expedition. Very well”, she sighed, laying aside her tape measure and popping open the bottle of lube.

“Sweet…”, Davie grinned as Lara squirted out a healthy dollop of the clear syrupy gel into the palm of her hand. It made deliciously lewd popping and sliding sounds as Lara rubbed her hands together.

“Hold still now”, she fixed the teenager with a stern look. “Try to relax, and let me know when you think you’re… fully erect, okay?”.

Davie nodded, eager to get started.

Lara shook her head. “The lengths I go to for Archaeology”.

She reached out with both hands, wrapping one of them around the base of Davie’s pulsating shaft, and the other one around its neck, just below the mushroom shaped protuberance of his glans.

“Ohhh, gohhd”, Davie’s face immediately went slack. Lara’s small, cool palms felt incredibly good wrapped around his cock like this.

The sensations only got better as she firmly squeezed his girth with both hands and then started sliding her clenched fists slowly up and down along the length of his meat. Davie closed his eyes and leaned back in the sofa, revelling in the cool, slippery sensations of having his cock milked by the most lusted after female in his entire university. It only got better as Lara allowed her top hand to slide a few inches higher, cresting the taut protuberances of his swollen glans, and then started squeezing and twisting around the head of Davie’s cock as his hips bucked reflexively up into her firm grip.

For her part, Lara was watching the young boy’s reactions with a mixture of amusement and disinterested pity on her beautiful face. Had this lanky young nerd really never even been with a woman before? It was really quite pathetic, she sighed internally, but then again, there was nothing even remotely pathetic about his big, thick, pulsating cock. She had to admit that it may well have been one of the biggest she had ever encountered; and during the course of her often perilous, eleven-year-long career as a globe trotting adventuress, Lara had seen her fair share of male genitalia. Even with her fingers at full stretch around the neck of Davie’s shaft, she could barely get her middle finger to touch her thumb, and the base felt like the trunk of a young oak, too thick by far for her to encircle it entirely. Perhaps the most impressive, even slightly intimidating, detail of the young boy’s monstrous organ, however, was the puckered satchel of floppy pink foreskin that encased its head and even over-extended a centimetre or two beyond it.

Davie appeared to be suffering from a mild case of phimosis, Lara decided. He needed some help popping open his tightly sealed foreskin pucker, and it looked like it was up to her to provide that assistance.

“Now, I need you to stay perfectly still, Mr. Davis”, she said in a stern voice. “This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but believe me, you’ll be grateful I’m doing it”.

“Huh?”, Davie opened his eyes dreamily. “What you gonna do, Professor Croft?”, he asked, puzzled by Lara’s warning.

“Shhh…”, Lara hushed him, bringing both hands up to the neck of his cock.

She wrapped her fingers tight around his girth, just below the crown, and started easing Davie’s foreskin slowly downwards.

“Nnnghh…”, the teen groaned, both in pleasure and discomfort.

“Easy now…”, Lara soothed him, gradually applying more pressure to the tip of Davie’s cock, watching the sloppy pucker of his foreskin slowly expand as the shiny purple fist of his glans emerged from within.

“Oh, fuck!”, Davie groaned with intense pleasure. “S-slow down, Professor Croft. I’m gonna fuckin’… cum… any second!”

“No, you’re not”, Lara shook her head. If there was one thing she knew, beyond her vast mnemonic library of ancient cultures, customs, and architecture, and about eight different languages, other than English, with reasonable fluency, it was how to handle a cock. “Just trust me, Mr. Davis, you’ll thank me in a moment”.

Davie screwed his eyes tight shut and balled up his fists as Lara eased the taut circle of foreskin down over his wet pink glans, until finally, with a fleshy pop, it cleared the rim of his cock head and bunched up like an elastic band just below it - for the first time in Davie’s young life laying bare completely the hot fleshy head of his fully erect shaft.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”, Lara admonished the teenager. “Although it looks like I’ll have to clean this up a little bit before we continue”.

Davie followed her gaze down to the head of his cock, and was slightly embarrassed to see several gooey deposits of nasty, congealed cock cream clinging to the rim of his glans. He really should have taken a shower before coming to Professor Croft’s office this morning, but he hadn’t exactly been expecting something like this to happen.

“Never mind”, Lara reassured him. “You’re a god-send really, Mr. Davis”.

She picked up the bottle of lube and upended it above the tip of Davie’s cock, squeezing out a generous deposit of the cool clear liquid directly onto the teenager’s dilating urethra. Davie cringed at the sudden contact, then twitched and gasped as Lara wiped off the bottle on the underside of his glans.

“I had almost given up hope of finding a research assistant with the… highly specialized qualities demanded by this expedition”, she continued.

The lube dribbled down the underside of Davie’s shaft for a few moments as Lara recapped the bottle, and then she collected it up on her fingertips and started carefully smearing the cool slippery liquid all around the freshly exposed, taut purple flesh of Davie’s ripe-to-nut glans.

“This is really the least I can do to repay you for providing such an invaluable service, Mr. Davis”, she soothed the teenager as he gasped and twitched with pleasure. “So just sit back and I’ll take care of this… little problem you have here, Davie. You don’t mind if I call you Davie, do you?”, she added innocently.

Working her thumb down between the sloppy band of Davie’s foreskin and the rigid crown of his glans, she slid it slowly back and forth around the circumference of his cock neck, cleaning out the cream-cheese like deposits of off-white smegma that had built up there.

“Nuuu…”, Davie’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the leather upholstery. “C-call me whatever you like, Professor Croft”.

Smiling up at him, Lara grasped the trunk of Davie’s cock in one hand and pulled it firmly downwards, stretching out the teenager’s uncut foreskin taut as a kettle drum in order to get at the lower deposits of yellowish smegma that had congealed around his veiny cock-neck.

“And I suppose you can call me Lara, if you like, Mr. Davis”, she added, collecting up the last of Davie’s rancid dick cheese and wiping her fingers off on some of the moist tissues from earlier. “There’s really no need to stand on ceremony here, given the… highly personal nature of the work we’ll be doing together over the next few days”.

Davie’s cock was now gleaming with lube, its every veiny bulge and fleshy protuberance glistening beneath a clear layer of slippery liquid as Lara slowly pumped its base with her fist, at the same time sliding her thumb teasingly back and forth over the underside of his glans. Locking eyes with Davie, she wrapped her free hand around the head of his cock and, squeezing tight, started firmly jerking it up and down. Focusing specifically on what she knew to be the most sensitive areas of his taut, blood-engorged helmet, Lara worked her lubed-up palm relentlessly back and forth over the fleshy V where Davie’s foreskin dovetailed down into the underside of his glans. She bit her lower lip and cooed at the teenager as he groaned and gasped with intense pleasure. Hot spurts of gooey teen pre-jizz surged from the eye of his cock and dribbled down along the length of Lara’s rhythmically pumping forearm. She cupped his balls with her other hand, marvelling at their luxurious weight and the kid leather-like softness of Davie’s swarthy nut sack. The teenager’s searing orbs must have been roughly the size of two medium-sized oranges, Lara estimated; despite herself she was becoming more and more impressed by her new companion’s precocious virility.

Clawing her fingers she used her nails to tease Davie’s tender sacks until the teenager was twitching and shuddering with pleasure. Then she leaned in close, until her full, naturally pouting, ruby red lips were mere millimetres away from the head of his cock, and maintaining smouldering eye contact, blew a long, soft whisper of cool breathe directly onto the underside of his glans. By the time she was finished, Davie’s cock was jutting up from the young boy’s groin like a supernumerary limb. Pulsating visibly, its entire surface was marbled over with veins and glistening beneath a layer of clear lube.

Lara leaned back to admire her handiwork.

“So”, she picked up the tape measure again, “would you say you’re… running at peak performance now, Mr. Davis?”

The teenager could only breathe in shallow gasps and nod his head jerkily.

“Y-yeah”, he stammered, “that’s about as big as it gets”.

“Excellent”, Lara smiled, unravelling the tape and holding its lower end to the base of Davie’s cock with one hand. With her other hand, she slowly straightened the strip of fabric up along the length of his shaft, counting off her measurement as it approached the tip.

“Ten… eleven… twelve”, Lara licked her lips, pressing the fabric firmly into the taut fleshy head of Davie’s cock. When she finally draped it over his dilating piss slit, the Professor’s eyes widened in amazement.

“Just short of fourteen inches, Mr. Davis”, she informed him. “You really are everything I could have hoped for… *ahem*, for this particular mission, I mean, of course”, she added quickly, realizing how much of a cock hungry slut that made her sound like.

Davie just gawked and panted. His porn- and game-addled mind really had no appropriate frame of reference on how to deal with a situation like this. To say that it was beyond his sphere of experience was putting it mildly.

Lara snapped her fingers in front of Davie’s face to wake him up from his lust-induced stupor. “We’re not finished yet, Mr. Davis”, she said. “Now pay attention because this is important”.

She wrapped her hands around Davie’s cock again and went back to firmly pumping it with both hands, really wringing out the teenager’s thick, rubbery shaft with long, twisting, milking motions in order to bring him back from the brink of pleasure-induced brain death. Davie groaned with bliss and, slack-jawed, gazed at Lara’s face with an expression almost approaching attentiveness as she explained the final test.

“As I mentioned earlier, in order for us to gain access to the Temple of Ares, we, or rather you, will be required to make an offering of no less than half a Roman sextarius of semen. Now, I’ll assume that you are not familiar with ancient Hellenized units of measurement, so roughly converted, this means you will have to produce approximately ten fluid ounces of cum when we arrive at the Temple. And that will have to be in a single ejaculation, Mr. Davis, which I imagine will be no mean feat, even for someone such as yourself, equipped as you are with this… rather impressive set of balls”.

As if to emphasise her point, Lara slid her left palm underneath Davie’s pendulous nutsack and lifted them up to the base of his shaft. Still pumping his cock at a steady pace with her other hand, she crushed the teenager’s heavy, swarthy nuts in her palm until he grunted with discomfort. Satisfied that she had gained his undivided attention, Lara went back to working on the teen’s rigid pole again, pumping the base with her left and polishing the exposed helmet in twisting circles with her right, like she was repeatedly unscrewing and re-fastening an oversized bottle top.

“So I’m going to allow you to cum once, very soon, as a kind of benchmark measurement, Mr Davis. I need to see roughly how much seed you can produce after an extended cock-teasing and edging session, like the one I’ve been putting you through over the past hour or so. BUT…”, she added, sternly slapping the head of Davie’s cock when the teenager grinned at her with a goofy, glazed-over expression. “This will be absolutely and unequivocally the last time you are allowed to reach orgasm until we arrive at the Temple. Do you understand, Mr. Davis?”

The sudden glint of steel in Lara’s eyes, under any other circumstances, would probably have terrified Davie. He could see in that moment very clearly the iron-clad, indomitable spirit of the Tomb Raider that had kept her alive countless times under circumstances that would have overwhelmed most ordinary people in a matter of hours. But leaning back on Professor Croft’s comfortable leather sofa in her office at Cambridge University, as he was now, as she knelt before him, servicing his lubed up cock with both hands in the most pleasurable way imaginable, Davie felt only intense arousal as he witnessed the true, terrifying fire that burned in the heart of this strong and beautiful woman.

“I…I understand”, he nodded.

“Good”, Lara’s eyes seemed to stare directly into Davie’s soul for a moment, and then she continued: “So that means, from now on, until we arrive at our destination, you will not be leaving my sight, Mr. Davis. We are going to eat together, sleep together, shower together, even go to the bathroom together, I’m afraid. Of course, I will be granting you certain special liberties that you can take with my body. Essentially, anything that you find sexually arousing, short of actual penetrative sex, I will tolerate, so long as it doesn’t endanger our lives or the successful completion of my mission”.

“Holy shit!”, Davie blurted, his mind brimming over with possibilities. “This is gonna be sweet!”

“Yes, well”, Lara sighed, “the idea is to make you as ‘backed up and blue balled’, as they say, as possible, in order to give us the best chance of successfully fulfilling the quota, as it were, when we arrive at our destination. I’ll even… allow you to select the outfits that I’ll be wearing, within reason, of course, both during the expedition, and during our rather lengthy private flight over to South America together”.

“Oh my god!”, Davie grinned. “Can we have like a fashion show where you can try on a bunch of hot, slutty outfits and I can select the ones I like?”

Lara rolled her eyes. She was starting to wonder whether the Obelisk of Mars was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

“Oh, very well”, she relented. “I suppose it all adds up”.

Any indignities she might have to suffer over the next few days at the hands of this lecherous young boy, Lara reasoned, would surely be outweighed immeasurably by the prestige and kudos of claiming another legendary artefact of Classical antiquity for the Croft family name. Such sacrifices were what successful careers in Archaeology were forged from - or at least, in Lara’s case they invariably were.

“So can I like, see your tits now, Professor Croft?”, Davie asked.

Lara thought about it for a moment, then answered: “No, not yet. We’ll save some things for later. However, I will do… this”.

Davie’s eyes widened with anticipation as Lara raised the lower hemline of her white cotton tank top up over her belly. The Tomb Raider’s abs flexed with subtle feminine striations as they came into view, every bit as supple and toned as they had been at the peak of her Tomb Raiding career a couple of years ago. If Lara had even an ounce of excess fat around her waist then Davie was unable to detect it. She lifted up her top until the plump white undersides of her breasts came into view, then folded it over just below her nipples.

“Here”, Lara cooed, reaching for Davie’s cock. “You may not be able to see them, yet, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy them… with this”.

Leaning in, she guided the head of Davie’s cock underneath her breasts and then nuzzled it up between them.

“Oh my god…”, the teen groaned with pleasure as his glans was enveloped by the wonderfully soft and tender double bubble of Lara’s sumptuous underboobs cleavage.

Smiling up at him, she lowered herself down into the teenager’s lap, allowing his lubed up shaft to slide up between her supple DD-cups. Davie couldn’t help himself - the incredible combination of sight, scent, and sensation that Lara was pouring onto his senses just felt too good. His cock lurched as it penetrated up into the Tomb Raider’s petal-soft cleavage, and a healthy load of backed-up teenage ball juice spurted out between her breasts.

“Oohhh…”, Lara murmured, “you like that, don’t you, Mr. Davis?”.

The teenager’s thick seed oozed out onto her chest like a tablespoon of hot honey, further lubricating Davie’s passage as Lara lowered herself the rest of the way down into his lap.

They both watched as Davie’s shiny purple glans popped out from the valley of Lara’s sumptuously pressed cleavage. Her tank top was so tight that she didn’t even need to press her breasts together with her hands in order to keep Davie’s straining shaft wrapped up tight inside a smooth and luscious tunnel of searing hot tit flesh. All Lara had to do was rock her torso slowly back and forth as she knelt at Davie’s feet, allowing his trapped shaft to slide lubriciously up and down between her breasts.

“Now cum for me, Davie”, she hissed up at him. “Unload those hot, needy teenage balls all over my tits and show me I’ve made the right choice”.

Sliding her palms up the insides of his thighs, she brought them together at the teenager’s crotch and cupped and started firmly massaging Davie’s filled-to-capacity testes like she was trying to squeeze the jizz right out of them. Davie’s hips were now bucking up reflexively in time with Lara’s rolling chest movements, his cock head popping out from between her breasts at the apex of every thrust before disappearing back down between them as Lara raised her chest and her hot, lubed up cleavage swallowed the teenager’s rigid pole like it was nothing.

“I know how much the young male students here lust after my beautiful body, Davie”, Lara exhaled onto his face. “I know how much those pathetic little masturbating boys would love to be in your position right now. I enjoy it, you know, cock-teasing those horny adolescents, day in day out tantalizing them with what they know they can’t have. Why do you think I always wear these tight, revealing outfits during my lectures, hmm? I just love the idea of being surrounded by a roomful of needy young boys, their pitiful cocks hard as iron bars beneath their desks, straining at the fronts of their trousers as they fantasize about what it might be like to be with one of the most beautiful women in the world”.

“Fuck!”, Davie grunted. “You’re so full of yourself, fucking cock teasing whore!”

“Shut up and cum for me, Davie”, Lara glared up at him.

Craning her neck, she pushed her chest all the way down into Davie’s lap. His taut purple glans slid out from between her breasts, along with about four inches of glistening shaft, allowing Lara to dip her head down and take his mushroom-shaped crown in between her soft, ruby lips. She had to roll her eyes up to their vertical limit in order to maintain eye-contact with Davie as the teenager groaned with indescribable pleasure. The feeling of Lara’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock was by far the best thing he had ever felt in his life. That record was then shattered seconds later when she started lapping at the underside of his glans with the hot, fleshy topside of her tongue, before digging the tip down as far as it would go into the eye of his cock, squirming it around in there like she was begging him for his cum, at the same time hollowing out her cheeks and applying hard suction to the teenager’s jutting pole.

It only took a few seconds before Davie’s over-taxed balls could take no more, and with a deep groan of pleasure, hips bucking reflexively, fists clenched, jaw muscles bulging, he unloaded a long, hot spurt of backed up jizz directly into the Tomb Raider’s mouth. The sudden surge of fluids took Lara by surprise and she tried to move back in order to take the rest of Davie’s cum shot on her face and chest. But the teenager’s hands were suddenly on the back of her head, holding her down over his erupting cock head.

Lara mumbled wetly in protest onto Davie’s spasming shaft as a second, and then a third, equally copious lance of salty boy-spunk splattered against the back of her throat, making her gag and retch, and forcing her to swallow most of the creamy nut-juice down in order to avoid choking on it. She could have fought Davie off easily, had she wanted to, by slamming the heel of her palm up between his legs and plunging the teenager into a world of pain. But Lara forced herself to accept it, to tolerate his thoughtless abuse of her mouth. Deep down, she felt like she deserved it. After blue balling the fuck out of so many male undergraduates that morning, torturing them with the same slow lap dance and down-blouse routine that she had inflicted on Davie, before discovering that their cock bulges could never in a million years have measured up to the requirements of her expedition, Lara felt like she needed some form of rough sexual punishment to even out the bad karma. Every one of those boys had left her office with a sackful of backed-up frustrated nut that they had had to jerk out as soon as they got back to their dorm rooms.

So Lara did not resist Davie at all as he continued to pump his own thick load aggressively into her mouth. Holding her down on his cock and sliding his ejaculating shaft back and forth between her lubed up tits, he shot load after load of hot syrupy spunk directly onto her tongue, giving the Tomb Raider no other option but to swallow it down, mouthful by salty mouthful, or risk drowning in his seemingly endless torrent of spurting teenage nut.

Finally, after nearly a minute of non-stop ejaculation, during which Davie may very well have fulfilled Lara’s half-pint cum quota, the teenager loosened his grip on her hair and allowed his sated, rubbery cock shaft to slide wetly out from between Lara’s overflowing lips. It slid down between her breasts as Lara eased back from Davie’s lap, then fell out and slapped against the teenager’s thigh with a lewd, splattering sound, before flopping down to hang, thick and pendulous, below his emptied out balls, oozing nasty strands of jizz and bubbly saliva down onto Lara’s black business skirt as she recovered from her ordeal.

“So…”, Davie said a moment later, after catching his breath, “did I, er… pass the final test, Professor Croft?”

Lara coughed up a healthy globule of off-white, chowdery spunk, almost spitting it out before reminding herself that she still deserved a little more punishment for cock teasing all those eager male undergrads earlier in the morning. So bracing herself, she swilled Davie’s salty jizz around her mouth, and then the teenager watched in fascination as Lara’s graceful swan-like throat rolled in swallowing, once, twice, three times before her mouth was empty.

But when she looked up at him, her big, dark-hazel eyes were just as sharp and determined as ever.

“You’ll do”, she said simply. “Now take off your clothes, Mr. Davis. I think we both need a shower after that… interview. Fortunately, I’ve had an en suite installed behind the book case over there”.

“Sweet!”, Davie rose to his feet, accidentally slapping Lara in the face with his dangling cock. He imagined he was going to enjoy the next few days with Professor Lara Croft, accompanying her on her expedition into the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, with free reign to dress her up and sexually harass her in almost any way he wanted; he was going to enjoy it very much indeed, he imagined.


	2. Mission Briefing

Professor Croft and the Obelisk of Mars

Chapter Two: Mission Briefing

Somewhere high above the North Atlantic Ocean, cruising south-west at a speed of about seven-hundred-and-fifty kilometres per hour, Professor Lara Croft stood at the head of a large, gunmetal grey conference table studying a topographical map of central South America. The map glowed in gradated shades of green and blue as it hovered several inches above the surface of the table, a holographic projection that detailed every peak and crevasse of the terrain that she, alongside her new companion, Davie Davis, would soon be traversing on their way to the Temple of Mars.

No lights illuminated the room around her, but Lara’s figure was lit up on three sides by a glowing array of instrumentation panels, streaming digital readouts and blipping radar consoles. Any sign of a crew to man the various stations was conspicuously absent, however; the adventuress stood alone on the bridge of her hired Airbus A400M military transport plane. Given Davie’s predilection for sexually harassing her whenever the mood hit, which, with him, was not infrequently, Lara had thought it best to hire on only a bare-bones skeleton crew for this particular mission. Besides, she reasoned, she’d rather not have a roomful of testosterone-fuelled mercs eyeing up her body in the frankly humiliating dress that Davie had picked out for her.

In stark contrast to her militaristic surroundings, the Tomb Raider’s outfit consisted of little more than a tight, one-piece, black silk dress that clung to the curves of her hips and bust so assiduously that her pert nipples and thong-cut panties were clearly visible beneath its shimmering obsidian fabric. Its hitched-up lower hemline barely reached down low enough to cover up the undersides of the adventuress’ thick ass cheeks, and its slender shoulder straps and plunging neckline would have looked less out of place on a hooker turning tricks at a high society gentleman’s club. The dress’ low-cut décolletage curved down as low as Lara’s upper belly at the front, showing off her buoyant white cleavage to incredible effect, and at the back it laid bare her slender shoulder blades and wonderfully smooth lower back all the way down to the tops of her dimpled buttocks.

Underneath the dress, as per Davie’s instructions, Lara was braless, and no stockings adorned her long, beautifully toned legs. Only a small black thong barely protected the adventuress’ modesty between her thighs as it cupped her waxed smooth pussy mound in a layer of lacy satin that tapered up between her plump buttocks to vanish without a trace in the valley of her heart-shaped ass cleavage. Four-inch black stiletto heels, open-toed and with a strappy ankle design, forced her up onto her tiptoes at all times, sculpting Lara’s slender calves and thick, feminine thighs beautifully.

The ensemble was hardly Lara’s idea of appropriate work wear, especially when that work would soon entail a gruelling trek into the depths of the Amazon Rainforest. But Davie had selected it, along with several other even more revealing outfits that she would have to wear later on; and as much as Lara detested submitting herself to the adolescent whims of a lecherous seventeen-year-old boy like this, she had to admit that the successful completion of her current mission relied heavily on keeping Davie as aroused as possible for the duration of their expedition together. So she tolerated his questionable wardrobe selection, along with several other things that under normal circumstances would have earned the leering teen a one way ticket to A&E, if not the morgue.

Resting her forearms on the cold metal tabletop, Lara leaned down close to the map and studied it in minute detail. Her big hazel eyes slivered in concentration as she memorized the terrain, took note of any potential obstacles, plotted out the most efficient route for their expedition. She was just starting to make some real progress when she sensed a presence moving up behind her. Sure enough, a moment later, a pair of clammy palms took hold of her hips and a warm, throbbing bulge pressed itself firmly into the back of her thigh.

“This is so cool, Professor Croft”, Davie Davis breathed in her ear. “This plane is just like the one in the new Fast and Furious movie. Talk about travelling in style”.

Lara shifted uncomfortably, bothered by the teen’s unwelcome intimacy, but did nothing to resist Davie’s hands as they explored her silk-encased ass, before sliding down over her flaring hips to paw at her thighs.

“I wouldn’t know”, she replied distractedly, “Didn’t see it. Not really my cup of tea, I’m afraid”.

The teenager spent several long moments stroking and squeezing Lara’s silky smooth skin, admiring the delicious thickness of her supple leg muscles, before easing his fingertips up underneath the back of her dress.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t for everyone, I guess”, he shrugged, casually sliding his hands up inside Lara’s dress. “But what can you do? Big movies these days are all kinda the same”.

Cupping the adventuress’ thong-bisected ass-cheeks in the palms of his hands, he gave them a firm squeeze, enjoying the way his fingers sank several centimetres deep into their supple undersides. When Lara still did nothing to stop him, he started sliding the back of her dress slowly up over her ass. The clingy black fabric stretched taut as it crested the curves of Lara’s thick buttocks. Davie had to tug it up centimetre by centimetre, first at one side and then at the other, before the fine, slippery silk would slide up over her plump left ass cheek. Unable to resist, he positioned his fingers underneath the adventuress’ exposed alabaster buttock and bounced it up and down a few times, getting off on the fleshy ripples that rolled over its flawless white surface. Then he bunched up the back of her dress in his fist and, with a firm yank, pulled it up around Lara’s hips, laying bare the Tomb Raider’s perfect, heart-shaped bubble-ass in all its glory.

“Holy shit”, Davie muttered. “You’ve got such a sweet ass, Professor Croft. Seriously, I could jerk off over this thing all day and never get bored”.

Lara sighed in disbelief, shaking her head. “What a charmer you are, Mr. Davis”.

She tried to remain calm as Davie’s eyes crawled over her ass, but there was something innately unsettling about allowing herself to be examined like this. She could sense the teenager’s gaze appraising the curves of her hips, wandering millimetre by millimetre over the deep crevice of her peach-like ass-cleavage, sexually objectifying the sublime contours of musculature that she had spent so many hours honing to perfection, both in her gym at Croft Manor and during her physically demanding career as an adventuress. Lara had always taken great pride in her thick, Reef-girl-worthy rear end, even if squeezing it into a pair of her trademark, hip-hugging hot pants had become increasingly difficult in recent years. But having her dress pulled up like this, being bent over the side of a table, and allowing a boy more than ten years her junior to inspect her backside like a big dumb dog sniffing at his bitch’s hindquarters, was humiliating, to say the least. She straightened up, and bracing her hands on the edge of the conference table, did her best to ignore Davie’s lecherous attentions as she refocused on the map.

“So this is where we’ll be going on our expedition, Professor Croft?”, Davie asked, casually palming both of Lara’s supple white ass-cheeks and squeezing them firmly.

“Y-yes”, she replied, grateful for the opportunity to talk shop. “In fact, while we’re here, Mr. Davis, I need to fill you in on a few details”.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind filling you in on a few things either, Professor Croft”, Davie breathed in her ear, easing his fingers down between Lara’s thighs and cupping her satin-encased pussy mound. He started gently teasing it with his fingertips. “You get it?”.

“Yes, very droll”, Lara rolled her eyes. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore Davie’s persistent groping. His fingertips stroking softly back and forth over the underside of her panties were already starting to make her wet.

“Listen carefully, Mr. Davis”, she disguised her nerves with sternness. “If anything should go wrong during our expedition, your life may depend on this information. We’ll be landing over there. You see the glowing red arrow?”

“Yeah”, Davie grunted. “I see it”.

Taking a firm grasp on Lara’s buttocks he pulled them apart, opening her up, then hooked his middle finger underneath the back of her thong and eased it down between her spread ass cheeks. Lara tensed up as the teen’s finger slid sickeningly along the length of her ass-crack, all the way down from her dimpled lower back to the underside of her groin, where he pressed it up against the sensitive pink flesh of her perineum.

“That feels so good, Professor Croft”, Davie groaned in her ear. “You must use some special moisturiser down here or something, am I right, to keep yourself so fucking lush?”.

He worked his finger slowly back and forth between Lara’s taut buttocks, smearing wetness from her pussy up between her ass-cheeks, and a centimetre or two down into her anus, as the adventuress’ supple glutes twitched and clenched before his eyes. The petal-soft smoothness of Lara’s inner ass-cleavage really was like nothing Davie had ever experienced before. The finest, softest, gossamer silk had nothing on her sumptuously tender skin as it trembled slightly beneath his touch, moist with tiny beads of perspiration, searing with the lavish heat of her deliciously feminine body.

“That’s really n-none of your business, Mr Davis”, Lara struggled to maintain an even tone as Davie probed her most intimate areas with lewd fascination. “Now, *ahem*, please try to pay attention. After we’ve landed, we’ll be following this trail of dotted yellow lines”, she pointed them out. “You see, they lead down between these two mountains over here”

Her voice faltered slightly when Davie’s middle finger grazed against her asshole. Sensing weakness, the teenager started slowly circling it with his fingertip, teasing the Tomb Raider’s tightly clenched rear entrance until the backs of her thighs began to twitch and quiver.

“Yeah”, he replied again. “I got it. Looks like quite a trek”.

“It should take us about three days and three nights in total”, Lara said, “depending on the (mmm…) the terrain and the jungle undergrowth”. She tightened up her buttocks in an attempt to dissuade Davie’s probing fingertip, but this only seemed to encourage the teenager as he eased his digit slowly up into her ass.

“Excuse me, Mr. Davis”, she protested, finally having had enough, “but would you mind… not doing that, please? It is very distracting, you know”.

“But it’s making me rock hard, Professor Croft”, the teenager replied, grabbing Lara’s hand and pressing it back against his cock bulge as proof. “It’s gotta be good for the mission, you know what I mean?”.

Lara raised her eyebrows. He had a point. Davie’s cock felt hard as an iron bar beneath his jeans. She gave it a squeeze and it pushed back against her palm like a hungry anaconda.

“Oh, very well”, she relented. “Just do try to stay focused. This next part is extremely important”.

Davie grinned. “Trust me, Professor Croft, you have my undivided attention”.

*Ziiiiiiiip*

Lara sighed as she heard Davie’s zipper go down. A moment later the hot fleshy tube of his cock slapped into the palm of her hand.

“Just keep me warmed up”, he breathed in her ear, “and I’ll remember every word you say”.

She shook her head in disbelief. This dirty-minded young boy really was going to take full advantage of their arrangement, it seemed, not that she had ever expected him not to. But a deal was a deal, and Lara was nothing if not a woman of her word.

Wrapping her hand around the girth of Davie’s shaft, about halfway along its length, she started pumping it firmly back and forth, then brought her legs together on either side of his protruding cock head and trapped it between her thighs. The teenager groaned with pleasure as Lara tensed up her quads and pleasurably crushed his taut glans in a petal-soft sheath of warm feminine musculature barely an inch below her pussy. His knees almost gave out when she started grinding her thighs together around his exposed cock helmet. A spurt of hot pre-jizz oozed from the eye of his cock, further lubricating Lara’s silken skin as she pumped his shaft with her hand and polished his glans with her inner thighs. Lost in a world of pleasure, Davie reached around Lara’s torso and helped himself to two big handfuls of the Tomb Raider’s full natural tits.

“I’ve plotted out some appropriate camp sites here”, she leaned forward to indicate the locations, “here… and here”,

Davie leaned with her, eager to keep his dick trapped between her legs.

“We’ll be stopping at these locations for approximately nine hours each night”, she continued. “In that time we need to set up camp, eat, and try to get a good night’s rest. Although I’m not sure how well that’s going to work out, since we’ll both be spending the nights together in one tent”.

“Fucking sweet!”, Davie enthused, his mind racing with images of Professor Croft submitting to his lecherous demands within the steamy confines of a hiking tent. “Every night I wanna fall asleep with my cock grinding back and forth between your ass-cheeks, Professor Croft. And then, every morning, I wanna wake to a nice sloppy deep throat session!”

As Lara sighed at his characteristic salaciousness, Davie slipped his fingers inside the neckline of her dress. They both looked down, Davie practically drooling over Lara’s shoulder, Lara lamenting the necessities of her new mission with long-suffering stoicism, as Davie pulled down the Tomb Raider’s black silk décolletage, first revealing her nipples, and then stretching it out even further over the supple cream undersides of her boobs. Lara squirmed with discomfort and bit her lower lip as the skin-tight black fabric dug deep indentations into her plumped-up underboobs, until Davie gave it a final tug, and the neckline of her dress snapped back down against her upper belly, allowing Lara’s generous white melons to bounce free from their confinement.

“Well, we will just have to see about that, Mr. Davis”, she started, unable to resist the horny teen as he cupped and started vigorously fondling her bare DD-cup tits. “But if you’re a good boy, who knows, I might even allow you to go a step or two further”.

Davie’s ears perked up at her words, as did his cock between Lara’s thighs. “How do you mean ‘a step or two further’, Professor Croft? I thought you said I’d still have to be a… you know… an inexperienced kind of guy when we get to the temple?”.

Lara smiled. Perhaps she still did have something of a whip with which she could tame this overeager young boy.

“This may be a little over your head, Mr. Davis, but I’ve been doing some research into ancient Grecian classifications of sexual congress”, she said, ignoring Davie’s sweaty palms crawling all over her perfect tits, squeezing and fondling them to the teen’s perverted heart’s content. “And I’ve made some interesting discoveries with regards to how the Classical era’s models of socio-sexual interactions might determine their definition of male virginity, particularly in the context of anal as opposed to vaginal insertion”

“Huh?”, Davie grunted. His hips were now moving back and forth behind Lara’s hips with needy bucking motions as he slid his fully erect shaft in and out between her supple inner thighs. “I’ve got, like, no idea what you just said”.

“Really, Mr Davis”, Lara chastised him, “I know you’re only a first-year undergraduate student, but you should try to familiarize yourself more thoroughly with the academic register. It’s a skill that will pay untold dividends in the future, believe me”.

She reached down between her legs, cupping Davie’s jizz-oozing glans in the palm of her hand, and pressed it up against the underside of her pussy. The teenager groaned with pleasure, his eyes almost rolling back in their sockets as Lara started grinding her hips sensuously back and forth, sliding the lacy satin underside of her panties up and down along the length of his shaft.

“What I’m telling you, Mr Davis, is that the Ancient Greeks defined sexual intercourse primarily as a means to an end, specifically that of procreation, as opposed to mere self-indulgent carnal pleasure. Sodomy, on the other hand, defined as either oral or anal copulation, was characterised in their culture as more of a recreational activity, a kind of release from the constraints of familial responsibility and generational progenation”.

Leaning forward over the conference table, Lara allowed Davie’s cock to slide up between her thighs and pop out above her buttocks; then catching it between her ass-cheeks, she arched her lower back and clenched her glutes tight around his shaft, trapping Davie’s pulsating meat in a vice-like tunnel of petal-soft, alabaster ass flesh.

“Which means, in terms that you may more readily understand, Mr. Davis, that no matter how much you beg me to put this big, nasty cock of yours inside my pussy, the answer is always going to be no. But, on the other hand, if you’re a good boy… if you behave yourself and do as you’re told for at least the majority of our time together… then I may just allow you to… fuck me up my ass”.

“Holy shit…”, Davie groaned. “I… I wanna do that so bad, Professor Croft”

He helped himself to two firm handfuls of Lara’s thick white ass-cheeks, and pushed them together around the girth of his cock. The Tomb Raider’s ass felt incredible in his hands, her plump buttocks yielding just the right amount as Davie’s fingers sank several centimetres deep into their flawless cream surfaces. Moulding her ass-cheeks suffocatingly tight around his wrist-thick shaft, he started pumping his hips slowly back and forth, sliding almost the full length of his cock in and out between Lara’s heart-shaped glutes. The back of her thong felt great against the underside of his cock as it pleasurably chafed Davie’s nerve-rich flesh with each needy lunge that he ploughed into the valley of her ass cleavage.

“Careful now”, Lara glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Don’t get too excited, Mr. Davis. You know you’re not allowed to cum without my permission”.

Clenching her ass-cheeks, she caught Davie’s cock mid-thrust between them, and in an impressive display of control squeezed the teen’s rigid shaft for all it was worth. Davie tensed up and gasped as another healthy lance of backed up nut-juice unravelled from the eye of his cock. The off-white line of hot teen jizz arched through the air like a party popper, travelling an unlikely distance from the tip of Davie’s dick, before losing its impetus and splattering wetly all over Lara’s arched lower back and smoothly striated shoulder blades.

“S-sorry, Professor Croft”, the teenager stammered. “I didn’t really cum there, it was just a little accident”.

“I know, Mr. Davis”, Lara replied, calm and collected as ever. “I’m well acquainted with the copious volume of seed that you can produce when… properly stimulated. You made me swallow every last drop of it in my office yesterday, remember?”

“Y-yeah”, Davie grimaced as he recalled how good it had felt to unload his balls directly into Lara Croft’s mouth. “That was fucking sweet”.

“Extremely salty, actually”, Lara quipped. “And unusually thick, I might add. My point, however, is that you didn’t give me any opportunity to accurately measure your discharge. And, as a result, Mr. Davis, I’m afraid we’re going to have to try again”.

“Fucking NICE!”, Davie groaned. “Y-you mean, I can cum again right now?”

“Calm down, Mr Davis”, Lara soothed as she sensed Davie’s grip on her ass tighten markedly. It felt like the teen was trying to pry her ass-cheeks apart, no doubt desperate to continue sliding his cock back and forth between them. “I will allow you to ejaculate, sooner rather than later, but it will have to be under rather more scientific conditions than last time”.

*SMACK!!*

Lara gasped with surprise as Davie’s palm smacked down against her juddering left ass cheek, leaving a hot pink handprint on her otherwise flawless alabaster skin.

“Loosen up, bitch”, he grunted behind her. “I wanna fucking hotdog your ass, Professor Croft. Stop being such a cock teasing whore”.

Lara’s eyes flashed with steel for a moment. “Careful, Mr Davis”, she glanced back at him over her shoulder. “You may be a useful tool for my current mission, but you are by no means an irreplaceable one. I’m sure neither of us wants to see you have an… unfortunate skydiving accident en-route to our destination”.

Davie gulped. As hot as Lara was, she could be pretty scary when the occasion called for it.

“Sorry, Professor Croft”, he mumbled. “Won’t happen again”. But at the same time he made a mental note to punish Lara with a severe spanking when they were alone in the jungle later, and the adventuress had no easy escape route back to society to find a suitable replacement.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*, an electronic trill coming from a console nearby broke their moment of tension.

“Oh, bugger it”, Lara cursed. “That’ll be Zip. I forgot to send him the locations for our supply drops”.

Sliding out between Davie and the conference table, she pushed the teenager away with a palm on his chest and made her way over to the comms console.

“Just bear with me a moment, please, Mr Davis”. She hastily tucked her breasts back inside the top of her dress and sat down in front of the vid screen. “This should only take a minute or two”.

She tapped a few keys on the control panel, and a head and shoulders image of a wiry African-American man appeared on the screen.

“Hey boss”, he said, “you know why I’m callin’, right?”

“Yes, yes. The coordinates”, she picked up some printouts and started flicking through them. “The data should be around here… somewhere”.

As Lara leafed through the thick bundle of papers Davie tiptoed up behind her, his cock still rigidly erect, jutting out from the front of his jeans like a fleshy club as he jerked it with his right hand.

“Yeah, I need to know which supply packages you want dropped at which locations, and on which days, boss”, Zip continued. “It’s been a god damn logistical nightmare arranging this mission, I gotta say, what with negotiating the import freight tariffs with the Peruvian government, clearing air space access with the military, greasing all the right palms at the embassy to make sure you get your visas on time…”.

“Well, you’ve organized things admirably, Zip, as ever”, Lara replied. “In fact, I think someone may be in for another… special bonus at the end of this fiscal month”.

Davie noticed the adventuress make sultry eye contact with her employee. The two exchanged a knowing look as the tip of Lara’s tongue slid slowly over her glossy upper lip.

“Oh, yeah”, Zip nodded his head, “sounds good, boss. How ‘bout this time we come to a… oral agreement over my remuneration? Maybe have a nice, long, deep-throated discussion about it”.

“Mmmmm…”, Lara purred, pouting her lips at him “Sounds delightful”.

“What a fucking slut”, Davie whispered under his breath. He had no idea that his prim and proper, holier than thou archaeology professor was such a sexually manipulative whore in real life. He started to wonder if the rumours about Lara and the college Dean - and how she had come to obtain her tenure so quickly by trading sexual favours for advancement - were actually true. Well, he’d be damned if he was going to let this exploitative little bitch off the hook so easily. Stepping in beside Lara, he lifted his cock up into the camera shot and started jerking it off right next to her face.

“What the fuck?!”, Zip blurted.

“Oh, shit!”, Lara swore, looking up from her papers to find Davie’s shiny purple cock head staring her in the eye.

“Who the fuck is this?!”, Zip asked angrily. “And why the fuck is he shoving his big white dick in your face, boss?!”

“Uh, Zip”, Lara suddenly sounded a lot less composed than her usual self, “meet Davie. He’s the er… research assistant I was telling you about yesterday”.

“Hey man, what’s up”, Davie said, swiping his cock head up and down over Lara’s lips as she struggled to fend him off. 

“Yeah man, I’m good”, Zip furrowed his brow. It felt weird talking to a huge disembodied cock via video conference. “But that don’t exactly answer my questions, boss. Just what the fuck is goin’ on here?”

“It’s a long story, Zip”, Lara sighed. “Suffice it to smmbblmm…”, she had to move back and spit out Davie’s cock head as the teen shoved it roughly in between her lips. “Suffice it to say”, she started again, wrapping her hand around his pulsating shaft and pumping it firmly to keep him placated, “Mr. Davis’ big white dick here, as you put it, is an essential component of my current mission. Keeping him… satisfied, so to speak, is something of a burden that I must bear for the next few days”.

“So”, Davie interrupted, “Professor Croft is sucking your cock too?”. He rested his hand on top of Lara’s head and pulled her towards him, until his shiny purple glans was painting her cheek with pre-jizz. “What a slut, am I right, man? I mean, is there anyone she isn’t handing out sexual favours to?”.

Zip stifled a laugh. He was starting to like this kid. And the look on Lara’s face was just priceless as Davie ground his drooling cock head all over her classically beautiful features.

“Well, I guess Winston, her eighty-year-old butler, is gettin’ a little old for that kinda thing”, he grinned. “But with Lara? Man, you never know”.

The two males shared a laugh at Lara’s expense as she struggled to regain her composure.

“Need I remind you who signs your pay slips at the end of every month, Zip?”, she asked acidly. “Because, uuumbllssphh?!”

Davie wrenched her head to one side and succeeded in forcing his cock into Lara’s open mouth mid-sentence.

“Awww, fuck, that feels good!”, the teen groaned, rolling his hips and sliding about six inches of his thick shaft in between Lara’s stuffed ruby lips. Despite her best efforts to push him away with her one free hand, Davie was able to thrust about half of his rigid pole into Lara’s mouth, until his fleshy helmet was plugging into the back of her throat.

“Yeah, fuck that bitch’s mouth”, Zip encouraged him. “And don’t you never believe that Lara don’t like that kinda shit neither, son. Trust me, I’ve been with her for years now, and she ain’t never once followed through on any of her threats to fire me or cut off my nuts or whatever, no matter how many times I done some nasty sex shit to her”.

Lara gave the black man a hard sideways glare, before turning her attention back to the paperwork in her lap and resuming her search for the coordinates, all while Davie languidly thrust his cock into the side of her face, bulging out the adventuress’ cheek with his oversized glans.

*Ziiiiiip*

They both heard Zip’s flies coming down, then watched as the techie shuffled around in his seat in order to tug free his own sizeable black member.

“Hey, boss”, he started, lazily fisting himself to hardness off camera. “How ‘bout we put a little down-payment on that monthly bonus right now, huh?”

Lara tried to say no, but her words were distorted by Davie’s thick cock as the teen casually pumped it into her mouth, and a clear stream of drool slid out from one side of her lips. It dribbled down along Lara’s jaw and then dripped from her chin in long, syrupy strands that splattered wetly onto the paperwork in her lap, making the inks run.

“Blumpsh!”, she mumbled wetly around the girth of Davie’s saliva-coated cock, “Mmlummble-shlumplshmushh!” (“No! Absolutely not, Zip!”)

But Zip just snickered at her as more bubbly drool drizzled down onto her cleavage. How much more of this degradation would she have to tolerate, Lara wondered, before her mission was over? Something told her, it could be a lot.

“Just hear me out, boss”, the techie continued, “I know you gotta lot on your plate right now. What I’m proposin’ is… you let me watch this kid fuck your face for a while, for as long as he can last, anyways, and in return I’ll make extra sure that nothing… happens to go missing from any of your supply drops in the Amazon. Sound like a deal?”

Lara narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Was she really getting blackmailed into putting on a live sex show for her tech expert on the other side of the planet? Just how on Earth did she manage to get herself into these ridiculous situations? Hiring perverted employees really seemed to be something she had a knack for, the adventuress lamented. Still – she eyed the large measuring beaker on the console before her – by playing along she would be able to kill two birds with one stone: ensure the safe delivery of her supplies on the one hand, while finally carrying out the necessary scientific measurement of Davie’s ejaculation capacity on the other.

Grudgingly, and perhaps a little too easily, she relented, and, nodding, pushed Davie back with a hand on his lower belly. The teenager’s rod slid out from between Lara’s overflowing lips glistening with saliva. A rope of creamy pre-jizz spurted into her mouth as it exited, and then a second lancing shot splattered messily onto the Tomb Raider’s chin from several centimetres away, before dribbling down over her graceful, swan-like neck to further lubricate her already gleaming cleavage.

Lara had to swallow a nasty mouthful of jizz before giving her reply.

“Very well, Zip”, she did her best to fix the black man with a stern look. “I’ll let both of you boys have your fun, for now. But believe me, mister, you and I will be having a long talk about appropriate workplace behaviour when I get back to England”.

Zip just snorted. “Is that gonna be before, during, or after you suck my cock, ‘boss’?”

Lara blushed. She searched for a witty comeback, but her mouth was soon filled by Davie’s jizz-drooling cock head again, which distorted her response into an indecipherable gurgle.

“Awwww, yeah…”, Davie groaned as Lara’s glossy red lips stretched out to a wide oval around the girth of his shaft. “Your mouth feels so good, Professor Croft”, he gasped, sliding his fingers deep into her soft chestnut hair and gathering up a thick fistful of it. “So hot and slippery… I just wanna fuck your throat…”.

He tightened his grip on her hair and slid his free hand around to the back of her neck, taking full control over Lara’s head.

“See how much she can take, kid”, Zip suggested, transfixed by the lurid scene playing out on the screen before him. “I bet you ten bucks she can take you all the way down to the balls without so much as breakin’ a sweat”.

“You’re on, man”, Davie replied, savouring the look of acute indignation in Lara’s eyes as she was used as a gambling proxy for two horny males.

“Take a deep breath now, Professor Croft”, he grinned down at her, “this could take a while”.

Lara’s nostrils flared, her glistening cleavage rising as she inhaled, and then Davie started pulling her face down towards his crotch.

“Fuck, white boy”, Zip noted, “that’s some dick you got there”. He could actually see the bulbous head of Davie’s cock bulging out the slender white walls of Lara’s throat, and he wasn’t even halfway in yet. “I mean, Lara’ll tell you that I ain’t no slouch in the trouser-snake department, and she usually gets at least a little choked up on my foot-long black fuck stick. But what you got there is a verifiable albino python, son… ”.

Lara ignored him. Her eyes were locked on Davie as the teen thrust his hips forward and eased another three or four thick inches of his cock down into her throat. She gagged on it, and felt herself begin to tear up as his meaty cock head stretched out her windpipe. The teenager’s hands in her hair and on the back of her neck were beginning to tremble with the effort of holding her in place. Glancing down for a second, Lara was dismayed to see how far she still had to go before her nose would be buried in the wiry tangle of his pubic hair. She looked back up with trepidation in her big hazel eyes, only to find Davie gawking down at her like a brainless dolt as he forced his rubbery pole further and further into the depths of her throat.

Lara could detect no trace of human empathy or recognition of her suffering whatsoever in the teen’s eyes. All she was to him at that moment, she realized, was just a warm, wet orifice into which he could sink his huge cock for the sake of his own selfish, animalistic satisfaction - and ten dollars, she reminded herself, if he won his bet with Zip. Despite herself, Lara felt a tingle of arousal in the pit of her stomach. The thought of being used sexually by her own employees like this, of being objectified by Zip like some common internet cam whore while Davie stuffed his massive cock straight down her throat with no consideration whatsoever for her comfort or even her physical well-being, was undeniably starting to turn her on. Lara’s knowledge that both of these males were infinitely beneath her in terms of social status, and would immediately have to back off if she ordered them to, only added to her excitement; it made the Tomb Raider’s pussy tingle with humiliation, and her erect nipples throb with pent-up heat beneath the fine black silk of her dress, to submit herself so completely to Zip and Davie’s sordid male sex fantasies.

“Yeah, fuckin’ slide that dick all the way down into her throat, man”, Zip egged Davie on, stroking himself off with both hands now as Lara struggled to accommodate the teen’s meaty pole. “No need to go easy on her, son, Lara fuckin’ loves it when I choke her out on my thick, black cock. She’s prolly gettin’ all buttery between her thighs right now, ain’t that right, boss?”

The look of indignation in Lara’s eyes was priceless as she shot Zip an angry glare, before peering back up at Davie. She had to role her hazel irises up to their vertical limit in order to make eye contact with the teen, and when she did he could see quite clearly the look of concern on her face.

“Holy shit, Professor Croft, it’s true, isn’t it?!”, he blurted. “You really are just a slutty little sub-bitch deep down, aren’t you?”

Lara slapped his thigh with the palm of her hand and tried to shake her head in denial, but Davie’s grip on her hair severely limited her movements. All she managed to do was swallow the teen’s rigid pole another couple of inches deeper into her convulsing throat.

“Awww, fuuuuuckk…”, Davie groaned with pleasure as Lara’s lubed up neck muscles worked the upper eight inches of his shaft. Her obscene glottal choking sounds only added to the sleaziness of the scene, lending a truly pornographic air to Zip’s live stream, while at the same time treating Davie to some delicious acoustics that almost made the teen unload his balls directly down the Tomb Raider’s throat right then and there.

“Well, if that’s what you want, Professor Croft”, he gazed down at Lara with a malicious grin, “then that’s what I’m gonna give you, bitch”.

Lara’s eyes widened with panic as she sensed Davie’s grip tighten on her head, and then she gurgled piteously as the teen shunted his hips forward and forced the final few inches of his forearm-thick cock in between her lips.

“Unnnggbluurrggh?!”, she gagged on it pathetically, her eyes welling up with sparkling tears as Davie held her down with considerably more strength than she had given him credit for. Smoky runners of eyeliner trickled down either side of Lara’s face; bubbly eruptions of spit and pre-cum spurted from her nostrils and splattered wetly onto Davie’s lower belly, matting the teenager’s pubic hair and sticking it to Lara’s glossy upper lip. Yet still she did nothing to dissuade the salacious young boy as he rolled his hips and fucked her throat with short, jerky thrusts, sliding his pulsating organ slowly back and forth an inch or two at a time in the hot, fleshy depths of her oesophagus.

They locked eyes, Davie gazing down at Lara with malicious glee, Lara peering back up at him with a combination of desperation and submissiveness in her watery hazel irises, struggling to remain conscious in the face of his relentless oral assault. Her grip tightened on his thighs, her crimson-glossed fingernails digging deep indentations into the teenager’s skin. But Davie’s entire central nervous system was being flooded with pleasure from Lara’s rolling throat muscles. He barely even noticed the pain as ten blissful seconds with his cock buried deep in Lara Croft’s throat turned into twenty; and then as the half minute mark came and went, and she still made no move to push Davie back, the teenager noticed her eyes were beginning to roll back in their sockets. Despite her many long years of gruelling endurance training, free-diving through flooded caves in the Caribbean with no oxygen tanks, single-handedly summiting Everest in the midst of a December blizzard, always pushing herself to her physical limits in her constant pursuit of perfection, it was becoming increasingly clear that Lara’s formidable cardiovascular system was simply no match for Davie’s insatiable adolescent sex drive.

After nearly a full minute of holding Lara down on his cock, pumping it back and forth in the searing depths of her tight, wet throat-pussy, rolling his hips in self indulgent circles that were as nauseatingly retch-inducing for Lara as they were blissfully pleasurable for Davie, with a deep groan of satisfaction, the teenager finally eased himself back from Lara’s face, and allowed his thick, rubbery shaft to slip out from between her pouty ruby lips.

*SHHHLLOOORRPP*, was the sound that Davie’s dick made as it exited the adventuress’ dilated windpipe, dragging with it copious amounts of nasty, bubbly throat slime.

If Davie hadn’t had quite such a firm grip on Lara’s hair she would have slumped forward onto the comms console immediately, out cold. As it was, her head merely lolled around lifelessly on her neck for several seconds as Davie held her in place, his cock bobbing up and down in front of her face with all the vicious predatory grace of a cobra awaiting its next opportunity to strike at weakened prey. A clear line of drool dribbled down over Lara’s plump lower lip. It stretched in long syrupy strands down from her chin and splattered messily onto the adventuress’ rising cleavage as her overtaxed lungs tried desperately to suck down enough oxygen and wake her up from her asphyxiated stupor.

Davie pulled her head up so Zip could watch, then started slapping his wet cock back and forth over Lara’s beautiful, slumbering face.

*THWOP, SMAP, SMOP*, was all that could be heard as Davie repeatedly cock-slapped the adventuress with his big meaty club of a dick.

“Yeah, fuck that rich bitch’s face up, son”, Zip egged him on, jerking off fast and hard as he watched his billionairess boss getting treated like a cheap hooker by a boy who was barely even old enough to shave yet.

When Lara finally did begin to regain some presence of mind all she could do was splutter unintelligibly in surprise as a hot, rigid pole of veiny cock-meat was swiped repeatedly back and forth over her lips. She could do nothing to fend off Davie’s lewd advances as he rubbed his drooling cock head all over her face, desecrating her classically beautiful features beneath a criss-cross trail of bubbly spit and copiously spurting precum. He nuzzled it up underneath her nose, positioning his obscenely large urethra directly beneath Lara’s flaring nostrils, then flexed his rigid shaft and milked it firmly with one hand, and another healthy lance of off-white pre-jizz shot from the eye of his cock and splattered wetly into the Tomb Raider’s wide-open nasal cavity. Lara gagged on it and moaned in confusion, her eyes rolling back in their sockets again as her violated sinuses were filled to overflowing with the unmistakable stench of hot teen ball-juice. Barely even aware of what was being done to her anymore, she offered minimal resistance as Davie then straddled her face and unceremoniously dangled his sweaty, musk-scented balls onto Lara’s forehead, before dragging them down over the full length of her face and stuffing them roughly into her gasping mouth.

Davie had turned the adventuress’ head at an angle and was practically sitting on her face now, with one foot braced on the other side of her chair as Lara’s muffled protests reverberated through his swarthy scrotal sac. He yanked her arm up between his legs and wrapped her hand around the thick shaft of his cock, forcing the adventuress to jerk him off even as she suffocated on a mouthful of his balls, with her flaring nostrils pressed flush against the underside of his saliva-coated meat.

Whatever remained of Lara’s oxygen-starved, barely conscious mind was racked with humiliation when she made upside-down eye contact with Zip on the screen before her. The black techie was leering down at his boss’s ruined face, one hand working the full length of his own towering cock, while his other hand tapped at his keyboard at the bottom of the screen, clearly capturing a whole gallery of hi-definition screen grabs of her shameful predicament.

“Oh, shit, Professor Croft”, Davie groaned above her, “I’m so fucking close! If you wanna measure how much I can cum then you’d better (Fuck!) get ready with that beaker right fucking now!”

Lara mumbled something unintelligible into the underside of his balls-sac.

“What?”, Davie extracted his nuts from her mouth just long enough for a reply.

“I said… (gasp!) give me some… (cough, cough) damn room, you bastard!”, the look of outrage in her big hazel eyes warned Davie against pushing things any further.

He was just about to test his luck and shove his balls back between her lips anyway, when Lara’s hand shot up between his thighs and she grabbed his dangling scrotal sac, and before Davie could even react Lara was squeezing his testes hard enough to make the teenager’s eyes water.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah…”, he hopped up and down on one leg, cringing with discomfort as his nuts were pulverized in Lara’s vice-like grip, and had to step back gingerly from his dominant position above her. With his cock still jutting out at an angle of about forty-five degrees from his hips, Davie stood awkwardly beside Lara’s chair, fists balled, jaw clenched in excruciating pain, while she tortured his balls with her sharp fingernails, and caught her breath.

“Damn…”, Zip mused, watching the proceedings from the safety of his office on the other side of the planet, “looks like the fun’s over, white boy”.

“It is indeed”, Lara stated firmly. “And not just… (cough, cough) for Mr. Davis here, either”. She turned her stern gaze towards the black man, who was still jerking off in full view on the screen before her. “From now on, you are officially in the dog house, Zip”.

Still maintaining a firm hold on Davie’s swollen testes, she dragged him closer. The teenager shuffled forward obediently, and Lara wrapped her free hand around the neck of his cock and started pumping it firmly with steady, rhythmic milking motions.

“I do hope you’re enjoying the show, because, believe me, Zip, this will be the last time you get to experience such pleasure in my presence, electronic or otherwise, for a good long time”.

Davie groaned in both pleasure and pain above her. The intoxicating mixture of dominance and submission, of sensual bliss and spine-tingling agony as Lara worked his cock with one hand and crushed his filled-to-capacity balls with her other, was making it hard for him to even think straight.

“After I successfully complete my mission”, Lara continued, ignoring Davie and glaring at Zip on the comms screen, even as she worked the teen’s ripe-to-nut glans relentlessly with the palm of her hand, “and I get back to Croft Manor with the Obelisk of Mars safely in my possession, you are going to regret ever having even conceived of the idea of blackmailing me for sexual favours, Zip”.

The black techie gulped, but didn’t stop jerking off even for a second. He knew Lara wasn’t kidding, but at this point that knowledge just made the whole situation even hotter.

“I’m going to give you the bluest set of balls you’ve ever had in your life, Zip. Every night, you’re going to be strapped down on my bed, stretched out on your back, with your wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bedposts, while I tease your straining cock to within an inch of orgasm, over and over again. I’ll use my hands… my lips… my tongue… my breasts… my ass?… any part of my beautiful body that I deign to use on your pitifully twitching, desperate black cock…”

She switched her grip on Davie’s shaft, pulling him in closer, until his swollen head was barely an inch away from her glossy ruby lips, and then slid her thumb around to the underside of his glans. As the teenager gasped and shuddered with pleasure, Lara worked her thumb-pad firmly back and forth over the most sensitive part of his pulsating organ, where the stretched-taut V of saliva-slick foreskin dovetailed fleshily down into the underside of his cock head.

On the comms console, Zip’s eyes bulged. He wanted nothing more at that moment than for that to be him, to trade places with Davie and experience the intense pleasure that would no doubt be coursing through his body as Lara treated his cock to one of her masterfully precarious edging sessions.

“I’m not going to let you cum for a month, Zip”, the adventuress continued, allowing herself a small smile as Zip’s mouth gaped in wordless protest. “Thirty calendar days, you bastard, mark my words. And every day I’m going to work you harder than ever. All day long, you’ll be dealing with my tax returns, shoring up my overseas financial investments, making phone calls on my behalf to a dozen different countries’ visa offices. And if you even have time to think about jerking off, you’ll have Kiki and Miki breathing down your neck to keep you on the straight and narrow. Yes, that’s right”, she savoured the look of dread that flashed across Zip’s face at the mention of the Japanese dominatrix twins that she sometimes hired, either as a reward or as a punishment, for her hapless employee.

“In my absence they’ll be watching over you twelve hours a day, making sure you don’t have any opportunities whatsoever to release all that backed-up spunk that will be boiling in your balls all day long. And I’m sure those two will find all kinds of interesting ways to… distract you from your duties as the month wears on, too, especially after what you put them through last time, when you were the alpha and they were obliged to obey your commands”.

“B-but, boss”, Zip stammered, realizing what a colossal lapse in judgement he had made, “you know I was just kiddin’, right. Ain’t no way I’d ever really screw with your inventory on a mission like that. That was all just a…”

“Shut up, Zip”, Lara snapped at him, and the techie immediately fell silent, looking more like a scolded school boy than one of the world’s most knowledgeable computer experts and sought after hackers. “Now watch, and suffer, while I make this young white stud cum harder than he’s ever cum in his life”.

If Davie had had any more than a nascent sense of self respect, he would have realized by now that it was no longer Lara who was being used as a dehumanised bargaining chip by two people in positions of power, but him. As it was, however, all the teenager could think about was how good Lara’s hands felt on his cock, how moist and glossy her soft ruby lips looked as they pouted mere millimetres away from the tip of his throbbing erection, how much better his balls suddenly felt as she released her death grip on his scrotal sac and started gently massaging his filled-to-capacity orbs in the palm of her hand, like she was trying to coax the cum straight out of them and send it shooting along the rigid length of his cock.

With her free hand, Lara picked up the beaker from the comms console and held it below Davie’s shiny purple cock head.

“Come now, Mr. Davis”, she purred up at him. “After everything we’ve just been through, you’re not getting performance anxiety on me now, are you?”.

Quickly dipping her head down, she took Davie’s swollen glans into her mouth.

“Ohhh, fu-uck…”, the teenager groaned in pleasure as Lara’s plump red lips locked tight around the girth of his shaft. She applied suction, her cheeks hollowing out lewdly as hot blood flooded into the tip of Davie’s cock. The teen was panting now, balanced on the precipice of intense sensory overload as Lara’s agile tongue darted out to lash and swirl around his engorged crown in an incredibly pleasurable manner. She hit all the right spots with relentless accuracy: rimming the exposed neck of his shaft, grinding into the underside of his glans, flicking the tip of her tongue quickly back and forth over the dilated eye of his cock, before delving down into the tube of his urethra and squirming around inside it, almost as though Lara was bullying the teenager’s inexperienced young member into giving up its gooey lunch money.

After a minute or so of this non-stop, tongue-slathering, all-out oral assault, Lara spat him back out again, and licked her lips.

“Now, Mr. Davis”, she gazed up at him, her soulful hazel eyes wide and intense, her sulky lower lip brushing against the tip of his cock, her warm and steamy breath stimulating his nerve-rich flesh deliciously, “I want you to pump out every last drop of that nasty, thick load of hot, teenage spunk that you have backed up in your balls”.

Davie nodded, and mumbled some vague assent as Lara wrapped her hand around the girth of his straining cock. She pushed it down towards the beaker in her lap and started pumping it rhythmically. With her pinkie finger extended she ground her thumb-pad into the underside of his glans on every downstroke, while twisting her grip and pulling his foreskin taut as a kettle drum at the apex of every upstroke. Davie was breathing shallow with intense pleasure now, his face slack, his pupils blown, his hands resting on top of Lara’s head, softly stroking the adventuress’ glossy brunette hair as she milked his cock for all it was worth.

It didn’t take long for her to get what she wanted.

With a deep guttural groan of release, Davie allowed his orgasm to overwhelm his senses. His cock flexed hard as an iron bar in Lara’s hand, his balls lurched visibly, and a solid stream of thick white jizz shot from the eye of his cock. Lara had to physically push down on the teen’s shaft in order to keep it from bouncing up and spraying all over her tits. She managed to keep most of it on target, however, as Davie’s entire lower body went into spasms, his hips bucking reflexively as shot after shot of steaming hot ball-juice lanced from the tip of his dick and splattered into the beaker in her lap.

“Oooohhh, that’s right”, she cooed up at Davie, still milking his cock with firm and steady hand motions, “let it aaalll out, Mr. Davis. Show me just how much of a young and virile stud you really are”.

Davie heard her words, but his body was working on pure animalistic instinct now. He really had no choice in the matter. After all the groping he had subjected Lara to earlier on, the humiliating trash talk with Zip, the sloppy mouth-fucking and intense deep throat session, the degrading cock-slapping, and Lara’s lubed up edging clinic with her hands and tongue, his balls had filled up almost beyond their capacity with a churning reservoir of thick and creamy spunk. And now all that backed-up seed had nowhere else to go but shooting out from the eye of his cock in finger-thick lances that were so densely viscous and so scaldingly hot that they almost hurt as they splattered forth from his balls in rhythmic, gelatinous waves.

After nearly a solid minute of non-stop ejaculation, Davie’s eyes had rolled back in his head and his trembling legs were barely able to keep him upright. Only his thickly veined cock seemed to be operating with any semblance of vigour. It still jutted out from the teenager’s groin like a heavy lead bar, looking bigger than ever in fact, as Lara coaxed forth a few final chowdery spurts of deep-ball goo by flicking her index finger quickly back and forth over the underside of his protruding glans. Finally, taking hold of his shaft with both hands, the adventuress wrung it out like a wet towel. Davie groaned and shuddered with exhaustion, utterly spent as a long, syrupy lance of off-white spunk oozed from the eye of his cock and dribbled messily into the glass beaker on Lara’s lap. He almost passed out, and had to brace his hands on the Tomb Raider’s shoulders as she wiped off his spasming cock head on the rim of the beaker.

He stumbled back and sat down heavily on the edge of the conference table. Lara followed him. Cradling the teenager’s head in her arms she lowered him back onto the warm metallic surface, until he was flat on his back with his huge cock dangling in rubbery looseness between his trembling thighs.

“There, there, Davie”, she soothed, stroking the teenager’s damp brown hair. “You should rest now and get ready for the expedition. We’ll be landing in a couple of hours. I’ll have something ready for you to eat when you wake up”.

“D-did I… do okay, Professor Croft?”, Davie mumbled sleepily. “I mean, did I make enough cum for the ritual?”.

“Shhuuussshhh…”, Lara leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You performed admirably, Davie. Really, even better than I could have hoped for”.

She lifted the measuring beaker up into Davie’s eyeline, and the teenager could see right away that it was about two-thirds full.

“Nearly twelve fluid ounces, Davie”, Lara whispered in his ear. “More than enough for what we’re after”.

“That’s great”, Davie murmured, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. “Can I just… make one request, Professor Croft?”

“I think we’re probably on a first name basis now, Davie”, Lara smiled, “after everything we’ve been through. What would you like?”

Davie licked his lips, gazing down into the deep valley of Lara’s luscious white cleavage as she leaned over him.

“Will you… d-drink it, Professor Croft?”, he still couldn’t get used to calling her Lara, even when making a request as degradingly intimate as this one. “Please?”, he added, quite pathetically.

Lara raised her eyebrows at the teenager’s lewd proposition. She appeared to be mulling it over for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes and glancing off to one side as Davie blatantly ogled a sumptuous downblouse view of her bulging DD-cup breasts. Then she stood up straight, and gazing down imperiously down into Davie’s half-closed eyes, Lara slipped the straps of her dress sideways over her shoulders, then pulled the shimmering black fabric down over her chest, allowing her perfect, tear-drop-shaped mammaries to bounce free from their confinement.

Without saying a word, she brought the beaker up to her lips, licked the rim where Davie’s cock head had smeared a healthy dollop of off-white jizz, then opened her mouth and tilted the glass receptacle up until the spunk inside it started flowing slowly in between her lips.

“Fuckin’ sweeeeet…”, Davie cracked a drowsy grin as he watched Lara’s graceful swanlike throat flex and roll in swallowing.

He could actually hear the Tomb Raider’s slender neck muscles working as she audibly gulped his spunk down. Mouthful after mouthful of creamy white ball-juice sluiced in between Lara’s plump red lips, disappearing into the back of her throat and drooling down into her slim, fit belly as she gradually upended the beaker full of Davie’s hot teen sperm.

She still had almost half of it left to go when the thick liquid backed up in her throat and came oozing out from either side of Lara’s mouth. The adventuress choked on it, her diaphragm hitching visibly as Davie’s syrupy spunk overflowed from her lips and started dribbling down onto her breasts. But still she kept going, tilting her head back and screwing up her eyes, not even pausing for breath as another warm, gelatinous wave of super-salty balls slime spilled down over her chin and splattered wetly all over her heaving tits; until finally, with one last retching swallow, Lara managed to drain the beaker completely of its strongly scented, chunky, off-white dregs.

Gasping for breath, with runners of chowdery spunk still sliding down over either side of her face and neck, she looked down at Davie for some form of recognition of her near-Herculean accomplishment. But the exhausted teenager had already fallen into a deep and contented sleep. His eyes were closed and he had a slack, goofy grin plastered over his snoozing features.

“Typical”, Lara shook her head, “just bloody typical. Men are such fragile creatures”.

But still, it didn’t escape the adventuress’ attention that Davie’s forearm thick, fourteen inch long cock was again engorged with blood and standing fully erect above the teenager’s prone hips, literally pulsing with vigour and swaying to and fro in time with his steady heartbeat.

It certainly appeared that she would have her work cut out for her on this particular mission.

Peeling off her sodden dress, and kicking off her high heel pumps, Lara padded over to the aircraft’s walk-in shower room, where she turned on the water and waited for the temperature to rise. After her shower, she’d have to squeeze herself into Davie’s next hand picked ensemble and get ready for the coming expedition - after making the teenager something to eat, she reminded herself, a twinge of excitement throbbing between her thighs at the thought of demeaning herself by preparing a sandwich for the very seventeen-year-old boy whose cock she had just been choked into unconsciousness on, and whose ultra-thick, incredibly salty spunk she could still taste in her mouth, not to mention feel churning warmly in her belly.

“You have serious problems, Lara”, the adventuress smiled at her own secret depravity as she stepped into the shower and allowed the steamy water to wash away her sins.


End file.
